bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 132
'London Buses route 132 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between North Greenwich and Bexleyheath, it is operated by London Central. History In 1950, the route operated as a circular route from Eltham Well Hall station to Bexleyheath, with extra trips running between 13:30 and 17:00 weekdays from Eltham to Bexley Hospital. In March 1959 the circular route was discontinued and replaced by a service from Eltham Well Hall station to Bexleyheath garage via Blendon, Danson Road, and Crook Log. As part of the ''Trolleybus Replacement Programme, journeys on weekdays and Saturday mornings continued onto Erith. The summer of 1964 saw the route change again, always starting at Eltham, to Bexleyheath garage (on Sundays), onto Erith, Belvedere, Abbey Wood, Plumstead and Woolwich Parsons Hill (Monday - Saturday), and onto Woolwich Road Victoria Way (weekday peaks only). By Easter 1970, the route had been extended from Bexleyheath to Slade Green, terminating at Bexleyheath garage on Saturdays and Sundays only. In January 1974 the first double deck bus was operated on the 132, and in March 1975 the Saturday service was extended to Slade Green, to help out with the increasing population wanting a link to Bexleyheath shopping area. In April 1978, the route was extended south of the A207 (once Watling Street), serving Eltham station via Blackfen, Blendon and Bexley village to Bexleyheath. Upon being tendered out, route 132 was operated by Boro'line from January 1988 to February 1992, then Kentish Bus until January 1998, followed by Harris Bus. Following the latter collapsing, the route returned to London Regional Transport, through its East Thames Buses subsidiary on 25 March 2000. On 24 January 2009, the route was extended westwards via the Greenwich Peninsula to North Greenwich bus station. On 3 October 2009, East Thames Buses was sold to London General, which included a five-year contract to operate route 132. On 7 November 2009, the allocation was transferred to London Central's Bexleyheath garage. Since October 2009, part of the route from Eltham to Bexleyheath has been covered at night by night bus route N21. On 1 December 2012, route 132 was converted back to double deck operation using Plaxton President bodided Volvo B7TLs. In 2013, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. On 12 September 2015, a half hourly service on weekend nights was introduced. On 1 October 2016, the route was retained by London Central. In November 2016, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. Current Route Route 132 operates via these primary locations: * North Greenwich Bus Station (For the O2) * Millenium Village * Greenwich Peninsula (Non-stop between Greenwich Peninsula and Blackheath Sun-in-the-Sands. Via the A102) * Blackheath Sun-in-the-Sands * Kidbrooke Park Road * Kidbrooke * Rochester Way * Eltham High Street * Avery Hill * Blackfen George Staples * Blendon Penhill Road * Bridgen The Anchor * Bexley * Gravel Hill * Bexleyheath Shopping Centre External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery '' 132.png 132 to Bexleyheath, Shopping Centre.png 132 at North Greenwich.png 132 2.png 132 4.png 132 to Bexleyheath.png 132 to North Greenwich.png '' 132, London Buses routes